Macabre
by qianshee
Summary: Semi-UA – Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver de mieux après sa mort ; faire partie de l'armée de Satan est plus qu'une fierté pour Henry. Surtout quand il y retrouve quelqu'un cher à son cœur.


**Salut à tous ! La Nuit du FoF d'avril me permet, à ma plus grande joie, d'exploiter un fandom que j'aime mais auquel je n'ai jamais osé toucher. L'un des thèmes était _Pandémonium_ et qui de mieux que Henry pour se retrouver en Enfer, aux côtés de son bien-aimé Satan ?**

 **C'est un personnage super intéressant à exploiter, un peu creepy, mais qui m'a toujours plu, même si j'ai arrêté de jouer au jeu il y a quelques années.**

 **Sur ce, je vous laisse profiter de l'OS !**

* * *

Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cet endroit ! Peut-être même plus que la Terre où il était né et qui l'avait vu grandir, s'épanouir, évoluer. Tout était si différent, mais pourtant, les subtiles ressemblances avec ce qu'il connaissait déjà lui donnaient l'impression d'être chez lui. Un chez lui à son image.

Il n'était plus sous les ordres de Chrom, ce jeune roi plein de qualités humaines – un peu trop – mais sous ceux de Satan. Et ça avait triplement plus de gueule.

Satan, quoi !

Donc Henry était heureux. Comment le contraire aurait-il été possible ? Il pouvait enfin respirer malgré la mort qui l'avait cueilli il y a peu alors qu'il se mettait inutilement en danger pour garantir la survie de celui qu'il suivait alors fidèlement. Ici, l'herbe était noire et sentait le souffre. Le ciel était toujours plongé dans de délicates ténèbres et il y avait des suppliciés sur lesquels il pouvait tester ses nouvelles mixtures, ses nouveaux sortilèges. Il ne se lassait pas de leurs cris et des angles étranges que prenaient leurs membres une fois ces derniers lancés.

Il fallait avoir été bon dans la vie pour recevoir une telle récompense. Et Henry avait été un très gentil garçon.

* * *

« Relevez-vous. »

Tous s'exécutèrent en un même mouvement. Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux d'argent tourna la tête dans toutes les directions. Qu'est-ce que ses compagnons d'armes avaient la classe ! Bien plus que lui. Ceci dit, lui, un petit officier en toge mauve et noire, était assis à leur même table, et même si son manque d'expérience ne lui ferait pas ouvrir la bouche de toute la réunion, il savait qu'il avait autant que les autres son mot à dire dans la discussion qui allait prendre place sans plus attendre.

« Tout d'abord, commença Satan, le visage dissimulé par un masque, laissez-moi vous présenter votre nouvel ami. Je l'ai trouvé échoué sur l'une de mes plages à manger des friandises qu'il m'avait dérobées. Un homme doué, très doué. Et vous savez comme j'aime les personnes douées et méritantes. C'est quoi ton nom, mon petit ? »

Un homme d'une certaine taille s'avança au même niveau que leur Seigneur. Retirant la capuche qui masquait jusque là une bonne partie de son identité, il révéla des cheveux roux en pétard.

« J'm'appelle Gaius. »

Il sortit d'une de ses poches une sucette qu'il mit effrontément dans sa bouche. Son regard émeraudes se balada sur ceux qui seraient désormais ses camarades et s'arrêta sur Henry. Qui le fixait sans vergogne, la bouche ouverte.

« Non, tu n'auras pas ma sucette. »

Puis il prit place entre deux commandants d'armée.

* * *

Décidé à paraître concentré et sérieux jusqu'au bout pour honorer sa place aux côtés de Satan, sur les dernières minutes toutefois, Henry n'avait pu s'empêcher de montrer à quel point il voulait quitter la pièce et parler au voleur qu'il avait bien connu.

Et finalement, il n'avait pas retenu grand chose aux plans de leur vénéré chef sur les attaques qu'il voulait mener contre ces cons d'anges. Mais le Seigneur était un homme bon ; il comprendrait son émoi quand il lui avouerait les raisons de son trouble et lui donnerait sans doute une leçon de rattrapage pour qu'il soit à jour !

« Disposez. Henry, n'oublie pas tes dossiers.

\- Oui ! »

Il lui servit un grand sourire, un doigt en l'air comme il en avait pris le tic et après avoir ramassé son tas de feuilles, il se précipita dehors. Le roux était appuyé contre le mur, à lécher tranquillement une sucrerie. C'était presque indécent.

Il l'attendait.

Nouveau sourire alors qu'il se penchait sur lui et goûtait de sa langue la saveur délicieuse de son vol.

Et resta comme un idiot, l'organe pendant, les yeux bêtement fermés. Gaius s'était décalé, hors de portée de la gourmandise du sorcier.

« J'ai dit non. Si tu en veux, tu n'as qu'à toi aussi forcer la porte des appartements privés de Satan.

\- C'est pas juste ! »

Il lui tapota la tête comme on l'aurait fait à un enfant triste et un peu lourd. Le plus jeune se reprit bien vite.

« Je suis content de te voir, Gaius. Mais aussi un peu surpris. Comment t'es arrivé là ?

\- Un assassinat dans une auberge. Ils voulaient mon or, ces gredins. C'est con, vu tout ce que j'ai accompli aux côtés de Chrom. Mourir ainsi... c'est ridicule.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu te retrouverais de notre côté. T'es pas un parfait connard, comme moi ! »

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la joie niaise dans sa voix. Qui prenait plaisir à s'insulter soi-même sans raison ? Avec une telle face d'ahuri. Il émit cependant ses hypothèses pour contenter la soif de curiosité du garçon :

« J'pense juste qu'ils se sont trompés. Je ne suis pas censé être ici, c'est trop bizarre. Mais on m'a promis de l'or et des sucreries, alors je reste.

\- Il t'en faut peu pour être heureux !

\- C'est toi qui me dit ça ? »

Henry fit une moue faussement boudeuse. On n'avait plus le droit d'afficher son bonheur d'être mort ? Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi les gens avaient tendance à s'éloigner quand il leur faisait parvenir sa joie naturelle.

« Vois le bon côté des choses. Tu peux botter le cul à nouveau de ceux qui nous ont donné du fil à retordre dans le passé. J'ai déjà commencé, tu veux voir ? Dans mon atelier, j'ai quelques yeux, des ongles arrachés et même un bras !

\- HENRY ! S'il-te-plaît, arrête avec ça.

\- Pardon... »

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Il s'inclina légèrement devant le voleur qui avait presque terminé sa confiserie, sans quitter son sourire.

« En tout cas, moi, je suis sincèrement ravi de te revoir ! Même si ça signifie que tu es mort, peut-être dans d'atroces souffrances... Eheh.

\- Tu es tordu.

\- On est tous fous ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, un jour aussi tu plongeras. C'est bon, tu verras. »

Il battit quelques fois des cils avec innocence avant de fondre sur le peu de sucette qui restait sur le bâton, l'engloutissant sans plus attendre. Un coup de dent, et il arrachait ce qui pouvait toujours intéresser le roux.

« Je t'ai eu ! »

Il tira la langue, laissant apparaître à son infortuné interlocuteur le reste de son repas. Lui aussi savait voler.

« Demain, le Seigneur nous appelle encore au Pandémonium pour la suite de ses plans machiavéliques. Il y aura même un souper. J'espère t'y voir ! »

Rapide comme l'éclair, il sortit un tas de cartes de tarot, les mélangea et en sortit une au hasard. Un homme pendu. Un filet de sueur coula le long du dos de Gaius.

« D'accord ? Allez, à demain, Gaius ! Fais de beaux rêves ! »

Dans un élégant soulèvement de cape, le sorcier disparut, laissant seul le brigand avec ses interrogations qui n'auraient jamais de réponse. Et un corbeau sur la tête.

Henry était un homme des plus mystérieux si pas complètement taré, qui se repaissait de la souffrance de ses proies. Sa psychologie unique l'intriguait autant qu'elle l'intimidait. On ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui.

Mais maintenant, vu qu'il avait le temps et plus rien à perdre, il s'intéresserait d'un peu plus près à son cas. Il voulait découvrir que tout n'était pas perdu pour cette âme.

* * *

« Gaius... »

Allongé sur son lit, Henry ne pouvait se sortir le visage du roux de la tête. Depuis leur première rencontre, des années auparavant, il ne cessait de penser à lui. De songer à son corps la nuit, et surtout à sa fascinante chevelure orange. Le jeune homme soupira alors que ses yeux se fermèrent. Le sourire resta, comme ancré au scalpel dans sa peau diaphane.

Il avait l'éternité pour le séduire, le faire sien et l'incorporer à son univers macabre. Il ne résisterait pas.

* * *

 **Une sucrerie de Gaius au prix pas du tout exorbitant d'une review ! C'est donné, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Non, plus sérieusement, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Pour ma part, j'ai pas mal apprécié d'écrire ce petit texte sur deux personnages que j'aime énormément et qui ont beaucoup à nous donner, fanfictionnellement parlant.**

 **A la prochaine ! :D**


End file.
